Ali Shah Mousavi
| place_of_birth = Gardez, Afghanistan | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 1154 | group = | alias = Said Mohammed Ali Shah Mohammed Ali Shah Ali Shah | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ali Shah Mousavi ( ) is a citizen of Iran who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 1154. JTF-GTMO analysts report he was born in 1959, in Gardez, Afghanistan. Press reports During the Soviet occupation of Afghanistan Ali Shah fought with a moderate military group, backed by the United States. After the Soviet withdrawal Ali Shah went to medical school, and became a doctor. On September 25, 2005, Newsday published two articles about Shah. One of them contains extensive excerpts from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. The other contains a long discussion of Shah's ethnicity and how unlikely this made the allegations contained within his dossier. Ali Shah's dossier accused him of running guns to the Taliban, and providing safe passage and a refuge to the fleeing family of a senior Taliban commander... : The Washington Post quoted from Shah's Administrative Review Board hearing. : Shah was profiled in "My Guantanamo Diary," published in the Washington Post by Mahvish Khan, an Afghan-American law-student and journalist, who has worked at Guantanamo Bay with Peter Ryan, one of the lawyers the Center for Constitutional Rights organized to conduct habeas corpus appeals. On February 25, 2010, the Daily Times published a excerpt from Khan's book, where she describes meeting Mousovi—the first captive she met. She reported being told of serious abuse by Mousavi, including week of confinement in a coffin-sized box, beatings, stress positions, and being soaked with freezing cold water. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the courts. Critics argued that the US could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Said Mohammed Ali Shah's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 9 December 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Said Mohammed Ali Shah chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 110–135 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-05-26 }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a twenty-six page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Witness requests Ali Shah Mousavi's Tribunal President refused to allow him to call additional witnesses from among the camp population. He had previously requested the testimony of eight witnesses, three from Iran, three from Afghanistan, and two who were also Guantanamo captives. His tribunal president ruled that the testimony of all eight witnesses would be relevant on December 20, 2004. All six "off-Island" witnesses were deemed not reasonably available. The testimony of Said Mohammed Ali Shah's more important Guantanamo witness was provided via an affidavit, due to an objection from the Joint Detention Operations Group. He was not allowed to testify in person, where Said Mohammed Ali Shah could question him. Evidence request Ali Shah Mousavi had requested two items from his wallet, on January 13, 2005. When his tribunal was convened, on January 15, 2005, attempts to find his wallet in the evidence locker had failed. Translation problems The documents prepared for Said Mohammed Ali Shah's tribunal were marred by translation problems, including: * allegations missing from the different versions issued to the Said Mohammed Ali Shah and to the tribunal's officials. * dates were inconsistently translated on the different versions used at his tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages= 1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-12 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Ali Shah Shayed's Administrative Review Board, on 20 December 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Shah chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. | title=Summary of Administrative Review Board Proceedings of ISN 1154 | date=date redacted | author=OARDEC | pages=pages 257–273 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-05-26 }} Enemy Combatant election form Said Mohammed Ali Shah's Assisting Military Officer reported on the Enemy Combatant election form he completed during his initial interview with him. They met on December 21, 2005 and December 22, 2005 for one hundred minutes and for ninety minutes. He described Said Mohammed Ali Shah as calm and cooperative. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on January 11, 2006. Return to Afghanistan The Washington Post reports that Ali Shah was one of sixteen detainees returned to Afghanistan in early October 2006. Exhausted, 16 Afghans freed after Guantanamo, Washington Post, October 12, 2006 They were held for several days by Afghan authorities before they were released on October 12, 2006. Guantanamo medical records On 16 March 2007 the Department of Defense published medical records for the captives. mirror According to those records Mohammed Ali Shah was 68 inches tall and his weight was recorded 42 times between November 2003 and October 2006, ranging from 154 to 184 pounds. References External links * Category:Iranian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Living people